


Shiba_Queen's LowKey Loki Fic

by SexyTimeLord



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt!Loki, Reader-Insert, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyTimeLord/pseuds/SexyTimeLord
Summary: This is a Loki x Reader fic that my dear friend Shiba_Queen commissioned also this is also a SFW Avengers AU





	Shiba_Queen's LowKey Loki Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiba_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_Queen/gifts).



> FN= First Name  
> LN= Last Name  
> YN = Your Name

You were tired of hiding, tired of lying, and tired of denying Your gift. You spun the water molecules in the air freezing them and creating an ice rosebud. A few weeks later a calamity struck New York aliens streamed from the sky You felt the call to duty when Your dear friend was killed by one of the creatures. As you fight You try to stay below the radar of the others fighting knowing somehow that they will become famous and You have no desire to be outed as of yet.

-timeskip-

Its a few months after the Chitari attacked and You are sleeping in your bed when a loud thump echoes from Your sitting room. You spring out of bed and walk carefully to the hallway just outside Your sitting room. There in the moonlight streaming from the windows is a battered figure in what looks like a bloodstained tunic and pants.

"Oh my gosh!! Are you okay?!?" You rush into the room and roll over the man to see a beautiful yet battered and bruised man.

"hng" Groans the unidentified man "w-where am I?" He glances around frantically as if afraid of something.

" In my apartment I'm (FN LN) and do ... do you know your name" You ask cautiously

" My name is....Ikol Silver" He says hesitantly. He attempts to sit up only to gasp in pain.

"Don't move Ikol you look really hurt let me call an ambulance!!" You make a move towards the phone 

NO!! No doctors!!" He says in a panic fear saturating his voice as he says " They'll find me if I go to a doctor"

" Okay okay calm down Ikol no docs alright but we still need to patch you up" You say soothingly you scan his injuries and ascertain that none of the injuries you can see are life threatening "I need to run to the pharmacy and get you some bandages okay Ikol." You say calmly as you rise to head out

"O..okay" Ikol says weakly as he leans back onto the sofa

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot .... my muses say otherwise


End file.
